<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Killed Galavan? by MalecShipper_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952433">Who Killed Galavan?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01'>MalecShipper_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecShipper_01/pseuds/MalecShipper_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone else killed Galavan before Oswald?</p><p>(Doesn't work with Gotham's timeline or story; just thought it'd be a fun short story).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Valeska &amp; Jerome Valeska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Killed Galavan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now</p><p>"Who beat me to it?" He reluctantly asked, Jerome didn't know whether he should thank this person or kill them for taking a murder that was rightfully his.</p><p>"Which time?" The doctor answers his question with a question, something almost smug in her voice. Then the implications of what she's telling him sink in and his hatred for dear dead Theo grows.</p><p>"Galavan came back to life too?" He voices the question that he's annoyed to already know the answer too, her resounding noise of agreement just adds fuel to the fire, "So, who killed him then."</p><p>Her face remains the same carefully controlled calm, but her eyes briefly flash with anger, "The first time it was Jim."</p><p>His eyebrows raise in surprise and he laughs, "Was this before or after he made you a widow?"</p><p>"Before."</p><p>"And the second time?"</p><p>She pauses at this, and shifts uncomfortably. He waits expectantly, but she doesn't answer, instead trying to divert the conversation, "Are you going to kill Bruce Wayne then, because I'd really like to see you try."</p><p>He leans forward and pushes the gun under her chin, eyes glinting dangerously, "Answer the question, doctor."</p><p>Trying to pull away from the gun, she spits out, "I don't know, Jim said Penguin was throwing a tantrum about his kill being stolen from him, but he didn't say who."</p><p>Jerome tuts, "I don't think that's the whole truth, so you better answer before I shoot your brains out all over this floor."</p><p>She closes her eyes, before muttering, "He didn't say who did it. Some kid. Penguin thought it was you returned from the grave."</p><p>"Me?" Jerome exclaims, pulling back in surprise, before leaning against the table. She opens her eyes and looks at him suspiciously, wisely not trusting his air of calmness. Jerome keeps his gun levelled at her as he thinks. Penguin thought he came back from the dead and killed Galavan. Who did he know who could be mistaken for him?</p><p>"No." Jerome says in delight, as realisation dawns on him, before beginning to laugh hysterically, "That little devil."</p><p>The doctor looks at him in surprise, but remains quiet, waiting for his laugh to die down before asking, "You know who killed him."</p><p>"I do." Jerome murmurs, in the midst of his giggles, "I just need to try and find out why."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before</p><p>Penguin arrived just in time to see a figure shoot Galavan straight between his eyes. He clenched his figures around his umbrella, feeling a furious anger he hasn't felt in a while. He couldn't believe his kill had been taken from him yet again and even worse, it was again taken from him before his very eyes. Besides him, Butch let out a long drawn out sigh.</p><p>"What?!" Oswald spits out.</p><p>Butch gesters to the rocket launcher, "I brought this all the way for nothing."</p><p>Oswald grips his cane and mentally counts to ten (it wouldn't be worth it to kill Butch so soon after they'd reluctantly become allies, even if it would make him feel better), outwardly he rolls his eyes and ignores him, instead limping closer to the figure that was starting to minutely shake. He reared back in fear and surprise when the figure turned; Butch mumured a curse. The unmistakable figure of the person, no matter how impossible it seemed, grinned widely at him. Penguin had only ever seen this boy on a television screen, but he would know him anywhere.</p><p>"Valeska."</p><p>The boy - Jerome - just grinned wider, before bowing, "I believe a thank you is in order."</p><p>"Thank you?!." Oswald spits in disgust. Why on earth would he ever thank this insane child</p><p>It didn't seem possible, but today was full of impossible events, but Valeska's grin seemed to widen. "Your welcome."</p><p>Butch let out a small laugh and Oswald turned to glare at him sharply. Butch looked down at him and shrugged, "Kids funny." He muttered reluctantly.</p><p>When they turned back, there was no sign of anybody, only a dead Theo Galavan. By the time Jim barrelled in they were both looking at the body.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Jim spat out running over to the body, "Did you seriously kill him again. I need evidence to show what Strange is up too."</p><p>"Wasn't us." Butch replied before shrugging and turning to Oswald, "How much longer are we staying here? I need to get back to Tabby."</p><p>"Yes, yes. You're her knight in shining armour, I know.” Oswald sighed, “I suppose there really isn't anything keeping us. Good day to you Jim, if you find Valeska, be sure to give him my regards.</p><p>"Valeska? He's dead." Jim turned, only to see the criminals already making their way to the car, "Oswald!" He calls in frustration, before turning back to the corpse with a sigh. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p> </p><p>Later</p><p>Jerome watched the proceedings with an almost critical air. Never let it be said that having a cult was a bad thing, he just missed being an original conundrum. With everyone copying his schtick there was no one to surprise with his antics. He looked over to see if the make-up artist was almost done, how long did it take to make Bruce a clown anyway, it's not exactly a science.</p><p>He's interrupted from his musings by a blonde girl who's staring directly at him. He raises his eyebrows, and she beckons him with her hand. Jerome scoffs, he wasn't a dog, he's not going to be becked and called, but he finds his way over to her anyway. It's not like he has anything better to do.</p><p>"What's up dollface?" He grins at her.</p><p>She raises a single unimpressed eyebrow, "I was warned you had a proclivity for nicknames."</p><p>"Warned?" He raises his eyebrows, "You shouldn't have to be warned about me doll, I'm as harmless as they come."</p><p>A second eyebrow raises the first, before she shakes her head slightly. "I'm Ecco, the proxy of a mutual associate of ours."</p><p>"Proxy, hmm?" Jerome eyes her, before asking, "You work for broski?"</p><p>She opens her mouth before slamming it shut, and glares over his shoulder. Jerome spins round to find one of his cultists standing there nervously. "What?” He barks out.</p><p>"We're finished with Bruce Wayne."</p><p>"Right, right. Good ol' Brucie, can't forget about him." He turns back to the blonde, "Tell him thanks for Galavan, he always did give the best presents."</p><p>She smiles widely, and steps back, “I'm sure he’d be happy to hear it.”</p><p>Jerome nods, gives her a wide grin and then spins on his heel. He saunters over to the boy billionaire and tuts disprovingly, "Gotta be honest Bruce, you don't make the world's funniest clown."</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>